The present invention relates to an information recording and reproducing apparatus which records information onto a medium using a laser beam with an emission waveform controlled by the recording information, and reproduces information from the medium by use of a laser beam with a lower intensity than that of the laser beam used for recording. More particularly, the invention provides an optical disk drive with a circuit to generate a desired waveform for the laser beam.